dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 *Archive 13 September 2016 - October 2016 *Archive 14 November 2016 - December 2016 A Second Opinion Would you mind giving me a second opinion on this? I just want to make sure it matches up with what you and Hecate have been saying IC. :Ah I should probably change Amelia to Xavier. I had it like that since they are both in America. ��pop-u-lar�� (because Wicked is the best thing ever!) I find myself having trouble convincing myself it is okay to make an apartment for Meadow. Some little voice or maybe just the part of me that says I am not aloud to exploit the loop holes I find in the world tells me I need to wait. So... it goes without say I have not yet created the page which also means the RP(s) cannot start. I am not sure if I am owling you about that because I want you to convince me to do it anyways, or if I just wanted you to know I did not forget. I am just... stuck. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 11:11, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Methinks I am stooped Re: this owl: was I actually supposed to have Aleja come in? I've been wondering for weeks and I decided I could probably figure it out by asking XD help Re: Eilis' legal counsel: I was wondering if you still wanted to do that, and if so, about when would you like to start? School starts for me Tuesday so I was wondering if U needed to make a point of checking the wiki :P 01:41, January 2, 2017 (UTC) For Alden Pregnancy So... Alexandrine Himmelreich is going into labor about a week late. We already posted on the maternity ward for you xD "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:16, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Do Not Resuscitate As I have taken some extra time to think more about it, no of course it does not have to take place there. RPs could logically take place anywhere. The thing I think that may be throwing me for a loop is that it is not ''her apartment per se, at least not yet. It is or would be an apartment she lives in when away from Hogwarts during the summer. A place I imagined she would share with her family, namely her father, since the fall out with her mother last summer. And once again I have succeeded in talking myself out of creating it. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 05:48, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Sharing for no reason at all. She turns seventeen this weekend... just saying. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 06:52, January 3, 2017 (UTC) I have yet to find a reason to archive my talk page other than the year has changed. Also, sure why not? Jaestro has not has one of those since the one for Dustin two years ago? :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 07:23, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Yup, govt. holiday yesterday. Anyway, I'm back, and I'll go start Rose/Regan now in the Black House/Nursery (We really should rename that page as it's now the girls' bedroom). I've missed you this past week...I hope you had a better New Years than you expected. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:25, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :Also, I noticed it was Eilis' birthday, and I feel like Melinda would send her something, but I don't know if Melinda knows where she is. I think last they talked she thought she was going to Lil Bundles. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:41, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey Just wondering, would you be up for making a sibling, parent or the twin of a char I'm planning that is Australian? Eilis Gotcha. Ftom what little I know of the British legal system, it doesn't work anything like the American one XD according to a British legal drama, cases just kind of get thrown at lawyers and then like a week later they're in trial so it's whacked. they also don't really have strict prosecutor/defense roles? no choice required But whenever's good for you. I'm not picky :P 12:25, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Twins I think it might be time to look for a new model for Arthur and Alden...I can't seem to find any older looking pics of their current model. Thoughts? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:51, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :If I get a chance, I'll look for a model...but you always seem to be better at that than I am. My thought on Melinda's B-day was that next week OOC is the wedding, and the following week is the carriages, and with her new job and possible travel and such so between all that...not that it would get forgotten but like most characters birthdays it would probably end up falling by the wayside IC. Seems like once characters graduate we don't really celebrate that sort of thing as we have other RPs to do with them and don't notice the birthdays. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:43, January 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure how the next couple days will play out. There's a big snowstorm coming so I might be working from home. Just thought you should know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:08, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :I love the model...great job! Since Arthur's supposed to be so much bigger I may start using him at the beginning of this school year. Anyway, any other RPs you wanted to do? Melinda could come visit Mal at the salon or something? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:44, January 5, 2017 (UTC) For Alden Gots 20 Mins Before I go to English. I think it would be a couple days (which means only one day for us) for processing and such since the Attaway parents aren't related to her. Then I think she could go home, if she wanted to follow them versus waiting for her father or cousin to get her. - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 18:43, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I think it would be important to Millie to get out of their hair. She'll probably move back to living at the Greene Home with her cousin (Elsie, who I never made a point of obviously being her cousin because I'm a negligent douche to my characters). Perhaps, half way through Week 3. We'll see, but I'm down for roleplaying Allicent or whoever tomorrow. - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 18:52, January 5, 2017 (UTC) So, I'm around for the next...90 minutes or so! If you wanted to start another roleplay to do or something like that? At least, if you're still around. - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 19:53, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I'll be in American Sign Language by then and I won't have much time after that because of rehearsal. We'll see what happens. - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 20:27, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I have like twenty-five minutes! I really have no preference on who at the moment. - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 20:56, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I'm assuming you're at work since you're editing the Header 2s again. But, I was wondering if you were interested in starting Allicent at the Attaway Home? - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 15:14, January 6, 2017 (UTC) For Peter Yeah, that's why I was a bit irritated about having to leave chat since I wanted to talk to you about it. Their father was supposed to stop by Peter's (if you think that Peter would've let him do so, if not, then scratch this), but for only a couple days before vanishing again completely. - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 00:41, January 7, 2017 (UTC) RE Okay. I'll hop on chat when I see that your on then! Still Around? I know you don't get off work for another thirty minutes (if I remember correctly), so I was wondering if you were still online? - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 01:25, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Sweet, then I'll go get the computer. - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 02:43, January 9, 2017 (UTC) RPs So...Faith's wedding this week right? Anything else you wanted to do? If not there's Rose/Regan and I can have Melinda be gone for the week doing something (except for the wedding). Faith moving out...or the bachelorette? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :I just wasn't sure if you actually wanted to RP it all out since it'll just be us I think. Jaina, Elle, Melinda, Charity and Faith right? Anyone else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:10, January 9, 2017 (UTC) So this is what you meant ...when you said that you were spent... <3 ''Ok, so, I was wondering if you'd maybe be up for an RP? I don't really mind who. :) a) Oh, nonono! It's just a new thing I'm trying for when I don't have ideas for headers. xD Don't worry 'bout it. :) b) I'm not sure I'll be around by then (I got myself grounded for the day, so I won't have access to my computer when I'm home, unfortunately.) but if anything, we can just start tomorrow? :) I'm free now! I'm still not sure who we can RP. Anyone you'd like to use? Oh crap, I'd forgotten you'd asked that, sorry. xD They're all listed in my userpage; it's always updated. Or, well, at least in my User Model Registration section. But, um... there's Russet Danvers (second year Ravenclaw), Tessa Bellerose (first year Slytherin), Tori Torres (fourth year Gryffindor), Milena Rolls-Royce (fourth year Slytherin), Meredith Dixon (fifth year Hufflepuff), Isobel Woodhouse (sixth year Slytherin), Malia (you know her lmao), Freja Lindgren, and Brighid o'Sullivan. c: RE:Marriage I honestly can't remember, so for ease let's just say it's public though the extent of their affections still aren't. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:16, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :I figured for this game if someone had an interesting answer we could give more details on it too...so since we're mostly making up the answers anyway, if you think of something interesting for one of them to share, feel free. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:48, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Oriol and Ginger I was playing in my sandbox when I had a bright idea. Oriol and Clara? I am not sure if you are interested, feel free to say no. But, I thought maybe they could watch movies at her house? I am not sure she would invite him over to do that, I am not even sure if she would even want to do that. I just thought of them watching Finding Nemo, or some other cute Disney movie. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 10:27, January 10, 2017 (UTC) No sorry needed. I was ready, and willing to accept no. However, I did not mention kissing. Although I did think it. As mad as I would expect Duncan to be, Jeannie would be comforted to see one boy. She would highly hope he would be come a regular... if you catch my meaning. c: As for love interests. Prepare for the cliché. : - Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 16:45, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for disappearing like that yesterday. I've got the flu in a bad way and I fell asleep on the couch. I'll probably be hit or miss the rest of the week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:59, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Loopholes Are fantastic xD Anyways, you can feel free to start the wedding in the Great Hall and we'll just archive as normal. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 15:55, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :Right. So I thought the actual wedding was in the Library but the reception is in the Great Hall? So which one do you want me to start? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 16:07, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Just doing the reception is fine with me xD I was just checking "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 16:10, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Re "Busy" means school and rehearsal and a movie in class that I'm needing to take notes for. - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 22:31, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey Yes, they should've..I've been busy flying back to school, getting resituated, and starting all my classes, so I haven't really had the chance. Im doing it now You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 06:20, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi!! I was just wondering if you were going to teach this year or not, since you applied for Head Boy but didn't put in a teacher in :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 00:24, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Ayy!! I'll post after I'm done with the Carriages but I'm at a hockey game so I won't be on chat. I'm also not trying to be on during the game, but I'll be back home in probably about an hour and a half, perhaps? - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 02:37, January 16, 2017 (UTC) RPs I am feeling much better. I'm not at work because I took today as a work day on my Master's Project...so I'll be around, but not constantly as I work on that. Tomorrow I'll be back to work and normal. Anyway, with the carriages, Regan and Rose would be good...or the family at the station. I'm going to assume Melinda comes in to see Mal each week, even if we don't always RP it out...but we also could. Hopefully I'll actually have time to get Melinda's stuff going this week. It's been a while since we did Thomas/Elle so maybe them? Anyone else yo had in mind? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:33, January 16, 2017 (UTC) RPs Do you want to continue Markory at his place? Or do you want to move onto something else? (I'm stuck on the phone by the way, so I'm not going to be on chat for a while.) - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 20:29, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Oops Did you still want to rp Eilis and Nora? lowkey forgot :/ college panic yay sorry 23:32, January 16, 2017 (UTC) For Alden Chat I'm on my phone so I don't really want to hop onto DARP's...but I was wondering if we could talk in your sandbox's? :) If not, that's cool. - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 23:40, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, something happened...but I'm actually free now? - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 00:41, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Apartment Alright, I'll try to put something together tomorrow morning, and maybe work on Melinda's stuff. Melinda would probably come back to talk to Mal fairly quickly, but I thought there might be a Mark/Mal RP before that...but since you and NAP are in the middle of one already, maybe I won't wait and we should RP them anyway. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:56, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :I figured we might as well reuse the Thomas Bagman/Apartment page and the Thomas Bagman/Apartment/Bedroom, so I changed the pics and updated the descriptions...let me know what you think or if you want to change anything. I tried not to make it too extravagant or anything as Thomas was having finance issues...so something a bit smaller or possibly more compacted seemed appropriate. I'll consider how Melinda would approach Mal and where...it'll be after this next trip, so it may not be until tomorrow OOC, though I know you won't be around. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:26, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Fam I just wanted to check up with you...because I'm pretty sure that you went to bed, which is so gucci (don't worry). It's just that if you return, it would be lit if you let me know since I'll be messing around in my sandbox versus on here a bunch. <3 (I'm just so swaggy and hip right now.) - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 04:54, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Re I'm at rehearsal, so I'll see you on Monday I suppose. Have fun! - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 23:34, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I might be going to the one in Olympia, instead of Seattle, by the way. It's supposed to rain though, but maybe not. - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 23:36, January 19, 2017 (UTC) It's already pouring down on us. It's just it might continue through Saturday as well. Damn fronts. But, stay warm and don't get sick. <3 - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 23:40, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Dustin Clara RPs So, with school started, what RPs do you want to do this week? Rose/Regan? Emilie/Clara? I do want to have Melinda show up at Mal's house. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:56, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Arthur spent the whole Hogwarts Express ride in the Gryffindor Carriage with Sofia...Alden probably would have noticed. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:01, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not sure if they're just not...communicating clearly or...if they actually just have opposing viewpoints they can't reconcile. In the end I don't think Elle would let this ruin the relationship even if she needs to change...but we'll let things take their course for now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:39, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah...well like I said I don't think Elle would let it end their relationship but...she'd also pretty stubborn and it might take her a bit to figure that out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:42, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Still Around? ^ - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 22:33, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Snow Nice! In a twist of irony I may be busy and swamped today. I'll be around at least a bit between meetings, but it might not be a lot. Anyway...what other RPs did we still have for this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, January 25, 2017 (UTC)